little secrets
by boothandboneslove
Summary: A series of one shots. on the secrets of Spencer an Derek the things they dont know the team knows about. Thanks to my beta reader for correcting my spelling.
1. Jet secrets

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Derek asked sitting in the seat across from Spencer on the jet.

"Yeah I guess," Spencer replied. "No you're not." Derek said knowingly as he grabbed Spencer's hand.

"I couldn't save him Derek, I wanted to but by the time I got there; I was too late." Spencer explained.

Derek looked around the jet making sure the rest of the team was asleep."I have an idea of something that will make you feel better babe." Derek told him.

"What?" Spencer asked, Derek smiled and kissed his boyfriends hand lovingly.

"Let's go into the bathroom and become members of the mile high club" Derek whispered in his ear.

Spencer gulped and blushed scarlet red, Derek smiled and grabbed Spencer's hand leading him to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom Derek closed the door behind him and Spencer. Derek stripped off his clothes and sat on the closed toilet seat lid and smiled at his pretty boy. Spencer removed his clothing slowly swaying his hips as he did. Derek smiled as he watched his lover strip for him. He knew there was a reason he never complained about Spencer wanting to try new things in their sex life. Once Spencer was completely naked he smiled. Derek opened his arms and Spencer climed onto his lovers lap straddling his hips. After Derek prepared Spencer and slid the condom on his penis he let Spencer rub some lube on his erection. When he finished Spencer lowered himself onto Dereks penis. Spencer pushed Derek in him deeper and deeper until he was completly buried inside of him. Derek smiled, it had been two months since he last felt Spencer's warmth around his penis. Spencer rocked his hips forward making Derek's penis slide in and out of his body.

"Oh yes Derek" Spencer moaned loudly as Derek's penis hit his special spot.  
Spencer began to kiss Derek passionatly as he moved his body making Derek slid in and out. Derek began to rub Spencer's penis. Spencer threw his head back in passion and moaned loudly before kissing his lovers neck.

"Shh pretty boy, the teams gonna wake up if you'er too loud" Derek warned him.

"I can't help it, it just feels so good" Spencer said biting Dereks neck to keep from moaning.

"I know you can't help it, you're a screamer pretty boy and there's nothing wrong with that. But we're not at home so you can't be as loud as you want" Derek retorted moaning. Spencer bit his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming out his finish. Derek followed soon after kissing Spencer's neck.

Out in the main part of the jet the team had been woken up by Spencer's loud moaning. Prentiss and J.J. looked towards the back of the jet and laughed quietly to themselves. Hotch put one of his hands over his face and shook his head.

"I was wondering how long it would take those two to have sex on the jet." Rossi commented.  
Hotch gave him a look that told the older man to 'shut up'. When the team heard the bathroom door click open they closed their eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Spencer sat down and Derek sat next to him grabbing his hand. Ten minutes later Spencer and Derek fell asleep, Spencer laying his head on Derek's shoulder. Emily and J.J. had fallen back to sleep again as well. Hotch opened his eyes and looked over at Spencer and Derek as they slept.

"You going to say anything?" Rossi asked looking over at Hotch.

"When we land, I'm going to go home and act like I didn't hear anything that they just did." Hotch said.

"Why?" Rossi asked.

"Becuase they've been dating fot two years,Dave. I knew that it was going to happen sooner or later." Hotch replied and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. 


	2. JJ's secret

I guess I shouldn't have been surprized really, looking back there were signs.

We were on a case, Spencer and Emily were checking out a religous cult. After getting a call repoting child molastation within the cult. It was found out that they were lying, but the cult only knew one was an FBI agent. Emily had taken the responsability of saying she was. Emily had been beaten, and then Spencer and her were kidnapped.

When the case was over, Morgan and Rossi along with a S.W.A.T team stormed in. A few minutes later Rossi escourted Emily out and to an ambulance. Just seconds after the building went up in flames. I thought Spencer and Derek were dead for sure and I started to cry. But then through the smoke I saw they're silhouettes walking out. Emily ran up and hugged Spencer, I was so happy to know Spencer was not dead. When Emily walked away I was not paying attention. I had turned to say something to Hotch, so I didn't notice Spencer and Derek walking a diffrent direction. But when I looked up they were gone. I figured Derek had taken Spencer to get checked out by the EMT's.

But when I walked around the to the other side of the building looking for a quiet place to call Will. I saw Derek and Spencer. Spencer was pushed against a tree, and Derek stood infront of him. Spencer had his arms wrapped around Derek's neck and his legs wrapped tightly around Derek's waist. One of Derek's hands were tangled into Spencer's long hair. And the other arm helped to support Spencer, and keep him in place. They were kissing very passionatly, Derek moved his lips to Spencer's neck. Spencer leaned his head to the side to give Derek more access. Suddenly Derek's hand that was in Spencer's hair began to slid up Spencer's shirt. Spencer moaned, and I snapped out of my state of shock and started to run. I stopped where I could see the rest of the team but not Spencer and Derek.

"Oh my god" I said to myself quietly walking back to the team.

I didn't tell the rest of the team what I saw Spencer and Derek doing. And I didn't tell Spencer and Derek I saw them making out. I decided it was best not to say anything and act as though I didn't see anything. I know if Spencer knew that I saw them, he'd be too embarrassed to ever talk to me again.

THE END 


	3. What they saw

Garcia was in her bunker going through e-mails, it was a slow day for the BAU. No psycho-serial killers decided to rear their ugly heads for the moment, so that meant a day of catching up on paperwork and reports that were due. But since it had been almost a week and no new cases the team had finished everything and had nothing interesting to do.

That was until Garcia got a new e-mail from her freind in the the security video room.  
"Penny look what two of your friends are doing. They're in interrogation room # 3, poor guys they must not know that camera was fixed," she read. She clicked the attached video, and her mouth fell open at what she was greeted with on her screen. She stared at the black and white figures of Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan. Spencer was pushed against the wall beside the door. His eyes closed tightly and soft moans escaping from his mouth as his hands held Derek's head in place. Derek was on his knees his mouth closed around Spencer's penis.

Garcia ran out into the bullpen screaming for the rest of the team. JJ, Prentiss, Rossi, and Hotch followed her to her office. Once inside Garcia closed the door and motioned to the screen. Spencer was now laying on his back against the the metal table, his hair a mess. Derek stood between his spread legs griping Spencer's fragile pale hips. Spencer's lower body was off the table and his legs wrapped around Derek's waist. Spencer's hands gripped at Derek's shoulders as he thrusted into into the younger man's body.

The team stood completely still and completely silent. The only noise in the room came from the moans on the video. JJ's mouth was covered by her hand and she stared at the screen. Prentiss's mouth hung open and her eyes were the size of saucers. Hotch had turned his head from the video and closed his eyes so he couldn't see out of his peripheral vision. And Rossi stood there looking like he was going to pass out from shock.

"Well.. um that's more then I ever wanted to see." Rossi said.

"Do you think they know that the camera was fixed almost two weeks ago?" JJ asked.

"Do you think they would do that if they did?" Hotch asked as a reply.

"Good point, probabaly not," JJ said as Hotch opened the door.

"By the way, nobody says a word about this to them. That goes for you too Garcia" Hotch told them turning around in the door way to look at them.

Aww you're no fun," Garcia said as the others nodded. Hotch gave her a pointed look before walking out and back to his office.

It took Prentiss two weeks after to be able to keep a straight face around Morgan and Reid. JJ always says hello with a look in her eyes niether man can figure out. Garcia smiles very brightly and giddy at the two me when they're together. And it took Rossi three months to be able to look them in the eye. Hotch's emotionless mask never changes, though he has not forgotten what they saw. And struass never saw the video. Because Garcia asked a favor of her friend that sent her the video, that she delete all video feed from that camera. Struass thinking the camera was beyond repair had it replaced.

THE END 


End file.
